


the gravity, it pulls me into you

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ALSO i wrote this a couple weeks ago im not done with mu Big Thing yet, Angst, Drinking, Gender Dysphoria, I can't help myself apparently, I love these losers, I'm so bad at tagging RIP, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, M/M, Trans Male Character, both of them are trans you cowards, evAN IS TALLER FIGHT ME, idk sorry just take it, short and gay: this fic or jared kleinman?, this is probably stupid sorry, uhhhhhhh, why’d I make this angsty, youll know when im done with the Big Thing trust me i'll update like 20 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: in which Jared and Evan sneak out onto the roofBased off the song “couple of kids” by Maggie Lindemannok I dont know exactly where in the timeline this fits but!! I'm gonna say it’s over summer break between their freshman and sophomore years of college, after the two of them have done a lot of hurting and apologizing and loving





	the gravity, it pulls me into you

Jared sprawled out on the roof of his house, back touching the cool tiles. Evan laid next to him, curled around him, one arm over his waist. 

He turned over, needing to see Evan.

“Hey.”

Jared chuckled. “Hey yourself.”

“Do you ever wish things were different?” Evan asked.

“Yeah,” Jared mumbled, burying his head in Evan’s shoulder.

“I wish you could be happy,” Evan whispered, running a finger down Jared’s wrist, over the scars there.

“Yeah, well. So do I,” said Jared, and it was clear from the way he traced circles on Evan’s shoulder what he really meant.

Evan propped himself up on one arm and handed him the bottle of wine they’d hidden on the roof. “You want some?”

“Yeah.” He took a drink and handed it back to Evan, who did too. “It hurts. It all hurts.”

“I know, babe, I know,” Evan said, rubbing circles into his shoulders reassuringly. “But someday it’ll be okay, all right?”

“It won’t be,” he said, breathing in the scent of _Evan_ that he couldn’t quite name but always could place.

“It will. In five years, we’ll be 26 and both on T and both post-op and we’ll have our own place, okay?”

Jared just shrugged. “I don’t feel like I—like I deserve that.”

Evan kissed him, chaste, quick, loving. “Well, you do. I don’t make the rules,” Evan quipped, and it was what Jared needed. “C’mere,” he added, wrapping Jared up in his arms. 

They fell asleep there, on the roof, under the stars.

-

He woke up to the sun shining down on the two of them and let Evan rest for a few more minutes before waking him up. He deserved it.

He deserved the world.


End file.
